comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-09-24 - Invader Skrull: Black Team
The Director contacted C.A.T.'s little misbegotten team to let them know to be ready for deployment. In the meantime, Richard, C.A.T., and Lady Blackhawk are in a small environment with each other. This should be interesting. C.A.T. got ahold of an S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform with a very low V front and heeled boots, and gloves with the trigger fingers fingerless, along with the one beside it. It isn't her usual outfit. She keeps the red wig on, but eventually takes out the contacts to reveal her blue eyes. She also brings out a partially completed list of supplies to Lady Blackhawk, "Found some guns. Want to take a look at them? I'll be grabbing one myself, though they are not my fave weapon by far." The gun-like weapon she has strapped to her hip is actually a sleeping dart gun, but she has limited supplies. On the Hellicarrier, the LMD Nick Fury is smoking a cigar in his office as he watches his own cameras. He already picked his next target for his plans to supplement Secret Warriors team two. Whisper a.k.a. Agent 50, if she survives and proves her loyalty. He summons a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to go fetch Nadia for him, as he leans back into his chair. Nadia could easily be found, the girl was cleaning her custom rifle, 'Sasha' in her quarters, an array of weapon parts on the floor as she works. The girl clad in naught but her underthings and a tanktop hurriedly grabbed for a pair of BDU pants as she heard a knock on her door "Its open" she would call out, cycling the bolt on her rifle, smiling at the smooth and near silent action. Lady Blackhawk wanders over to the guns. "I prefer my own, but I'll definitely take any extra ammo that might be lying around." Ammo boxes. Aha. She starts to sort through them, presumably looking for her preferred type and caliber. She's managed to put together a uniform from somewhere, at least. C.A.T. hangs in the storage room as Lady Blackhawk explores, the boxes apprear to be pencil marked with numbers. She eyes the weapons herself and pulls out a handgun, and goes to get ammo for it. She loads ammo into replacement clips rather than just taking the ammo. "So....war heroine right? Richard is concerned you kill." That's one way for C.A.T. to ask Lady Blackhawk if she shoots to kill. In the Hellicarrier, the Agent opens the door. "The Director wishes to see you Agent 50. He stated to report to his office directly." The Hellicarrier agents have the higher clearance than the land based ones usually....they know who the Director really is. Nadia would grunt slightly and pull the bolt from her rifle before tossing it into her safe and spining the tumblers. "Very well" she said before grabing her duty belt and begining to make her way towards the Director's office, double time. "Only if I absolutely have to. My friends tend not to approve of it. But I did fight in Korea." She stretches a little bit at that. C.A.T. appears thoughtful. "I can accept that," she finally says. "I don't think Dragon can, but I can. I'll trust you to know the difference." It takes a lot for C.A.T. to pull the trigger like that, enough that her life is usually in serious risk before she will. Life and freedom is just that precious to her. In the Hellicarrier, the Agent goes their own way. But as Nadia knocks on the Director's office door, the LMD of Fury says, "Enter." Fury looks at Agent 50 with one narrowed eye, his other eye covered by a black eyepatch. The scent of his cigar fills the office. "Sit down," he orders. He usually doesn't give solo missions unless it is a Special Officer, but this is likely an experience Agent 50 is not farimilar with. "He's pretty hardcore for superhero rules, isn't he." Lady Blackhawk, stocking up on ammunition. "Me, I'm just the pilot. I only *fight* when I have to." Nadia had never met Nick fury directly, having been handled almost like a prisoner for the first bit she was employed before her recent mission. Being given the order to sit caused her heart to race, her eyes dilating slightly as she tried to quell her enhanced perception. As she sat, she shook her head as if to shake off a bad dream "Yes Sir.." she said softly. "You are having orders?" "Not that far from me. I'm a thief, not a fighter, a lover, not a killer." C.A.T. winks at Blackhawk, though her smile then fades. "I know whatever the Director is going to order us, is going to make me freak though. I can get you guys in anywhere, but I'm not a tactician or fighter. I'm...going to need to trust you and Dragon for that." "No, I called you in to chat," Fury says as he sits in his office with Nadia. "So, how many hours did you spend cleaning Sasha today already? Two, three hours? This is an exciting conversation already," Fury states dryly. He is only quiet a moment before he continues, "I'm short handed, and I need you to do an assassination. One of our own." No, Fury isn't going to tell Nadia that it is really a Skrull. Even the LMD is a rat bastard, go figure. Nadia's eyes diliate imediatly before she squints and shakes her head. "I..I am being sorry sir.. What?" she asked "You are wanting to put a hit out on an Agent? What is the crime they are being guilty of?" she asked, despite the fact that her left hand began to subconsiously caress the large rifleshell she had in her hand. "You understand I am not being one to fail a mission...You can not be TAKING BACK A BULLET.." "That's the way to do it...and besides, I've worked with thieves before. It's a handy skillset." If you can get them to focus, which isn't always easy. Thieves tend to have bad shiny stuff syndrome, in Zinda's experience. C.A.T. is more information thief, so Zinda has some protection there, but still has to deal with a short attention span and the self-survival urges. Great to have in a leader, right? She chuckles, "I might like you after all." She finishes loading the last clip. "I wondered at first how much meditation Dragon could do...then figured, he likely doesn't have a limit," as she turns to look at the storage door where Richard is in the main area. "I know," Fury says. He takes another drag of his cigar, and blows the smoke out slowly. He stares at Nadia, and the fact she questions him is likely a good sign. She isn't a mindless soldier anymore, not that LMD Fury admits her improvement out loud. "Treason," he says. "And it isn't just not taking a bullet back, you can't be caught Agent 50. There will be no coming back if you are caught; you will lose everything you have built since coming to us because the other Agents will do everything in their power to kill you. I sure as hell can't protect you right now given the current situation." Trust no one, Fury doesn't have to say it out loud. This assignment, is off the books. Lady Blackhawk laughs. "He'll wake up when we need him, I'm sure." Okay. Gear checked, gun ready, and she eyes a holdout pistol as a secondary weapon. She's a good shot, after all. And good at fisticuffs. Hey, she works with the bats, which does require one be good at most things. Nadia swallowed hard. "I..I can make the shot from a distance, but I will need to have a unique round made, and I am not having proper equipment." she said softly. "Maximum effective range of Sasha is nearing twentyfive huntred meters...there is a design for a multi stage saboted round that will go double this easily. Silent, effecient, and untracable." she said softly. "Can this being aranged?" she asked softly, leaning forward. "Soooooo....who is Oracle?" Not that C.A.T. expects an answer, she's just probbing to test the waters. She would be shocked as hell if she was answered honestly. She heads over to another crate and opens it up, pulling out a black backpack which she opens up. She will be searching out random items she finds useful to pack into it...nothing too heavy. "I will approve whatever equipment you need Agent 50, but I can't promise you the distance," he states. "It will be on a S.H.I.E.L.D. base." He then picks up a folder and tosses it toward you. "Look it over, and it stays here," obviously. Nadia will have her hands full in a Skrull infested S.H.I.E.L.D. base, especially when Fury throws in the Black Team to add to the chaos. "Everyone, agent or no walks. Thermal optics help if they are surface level.." she continued "And penetrator will punch through 3 inches of solid armor plating. But.." she eyes the folder warrily and flips it open, taking a glance at its content. "Can't say," Lady Blackhawk says, cheerfully. Not that it's above her clearance level, per se, but if Lady B dropped Oracle in it neither the Birds NOR SHIELD would ever trust her again. It's a good job she doesn't know about the Skrull infested base. Yet. And that makes C.A.T. actually grin, "I'm curious, but no one is paying me to find out." She mmms, seeming to approve of Lady Blackhawk's answer and how she gives it. "Now I see why Black Widow gave you a flying colors reference. You give good vibes. Hope you stick around, you would make life more interesting I think." Fury shakes his head, and points to the folder. He doesn't say anything. Inside the folder is information on a S.H.I.E.L.D. base and layouts that Agent 50 wouldn't have known about - not to surprising there though. And the target? The personal assistant to the Commander or Regional Officer of Paris. There is personal information on them, but not a whole lot...they live on base, eat at base, and does not have outside friends or family. How long would you need to wait to hope they leave base? "It needs done tomorrow," Fury finally states in that small, quiet smoke-filled office. "Make your plans today, you move out at twenty hundred. I already have a pilot selected, go to bay spot one oh three." After Nadia finishes reviewing the informaion, Fury accepts it back and nods at her. The two don't need to speak further, the information for retrieval was include...the name: Agent C.A.T., a Special Officer. Pity C.A.T. has no idea.